The Earth Cup
by Foreverever
Summary: Vala gets World Cup fever. D/V


Title: The Earth Cup

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 & its characters all belong to MGM, Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has been made.

Summary: Vala gets world cup fever.

A/N- This is a silly little story which I started during the world cup. No offence meant to any soccer teams mentioned. A big thanks to cilepe for being my beta.

* * *

"No, no, you silly little man. Go the other way. Turn around!"

Daniel frowned, walking into the doorway of his living room to see what exactly had set his alien off. He was surprised to see her on the edge of the couch, intently watching what looked like some sort of sports.

"Don't do that! Stop it. Noooo, don't try and shoot from there."

"Ahh, Vala?" He questioned.

"Hi," she replied without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Whatcha doing?" Daniel queried walking further into the room and taking the empty seat next to her.

"Watching this stupid team cost me $40, that's what I'm doing."

"You placed a bet? On sports?" Daniel peered closer at the screen. "Is that soccer? Why the hell would you bet on soccer?"

"Well- no pass it, pass it, grrrr," she collapsed back into the couch in a huff, as a whistle blew pausing play. "Really Daniel, I swear I could do better than these people."

"I'm sure you could," Daniel humoured her, imagining just how many fouls Vala would rack up against her. Especially with money on the line. "So, again, why exactly did you bet on soccer?"

"It's called football," Vala corrected. "They call it soccer on the television, but apparently they have it wrong. Apparently the whole of the country has it wrong." Her eyes were wide in disbelief. "How can the whole of America not know it's called football?"

"It's, uh, complicated," Daniel grimaced. "We call it soccer as there's already a sport called football, well, technically, it's called American football."

"Oh, well, couldn't they have just called it Football 2 or something?"

"That's not very catchy." Daniel pulled a face. "Besides, soccer's not the most popular sport here."

"Oh please, just because Jack doesn't like it doesn't mean it isn't popular. Even the president wished the team luck."

"Which team?"

"The USA, Daniel," she said, rolling her eyes. "You should really pay more attention."

"Well, yes, it's pretty hard to do when all my time is spent either saving the world or entertaining my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend."

He leaned in to place a kiss just behind her ear, before trailing little kisses down her neck.

"Mmmm," Vala sighed, leaning into his caress. "I guess you're right- no!" She sprang up, scaring the bejeesus out of Daniel. "The other team scored! No! That can't have been a proper goal. Offside Mr Referee! He was definitely offside."

Daniel's eyebrows shot up into his forehead.

"Look at the replay, darling," Vala gestured wildly at the innocent television screen perched on Daniel's cabinet. "Clearly offside."

"How the heck do you even know what offside is?" Daniel asked. "And why on earth did you bet on this?"

"Have you met Lieutenant Jones?"

"The English one on SG-14?"

"Yes, well he was from England originally, has lived in America for years, yet he's managed to keep the cute accent."

Daniel frowned.

"Not as cute as yours darling," she leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his pouting lips. "Anyhow, he told me all about this Earth cup."

"Earth cup?" Daniel asked amused.

"Yes, some big tournament that lots of countries play in including USA and England. He said that England would do better than America. I said I doubted that very much and he told me to replace my mouth with money, which apparently means betting."

"Put your money where your mouth is?"

"Yes, something like that," she dismissed. Her attention already returning to the screen. "But England didn't get through the group stages, although they were in some sort of death group. Isn't that exciting? A group of death, although I don't think anyone actually got killed! Unlike a certain sport I discovered on this small little moon- planet I visited, where the ball was actually a human skull and it was played in a graveyard…" she trailed off at Daniel's raised eyebrow. "I was actually a natural at it."

"I bet…anyhoo…"

"Anyhoo," Vala continued, "The USA got through into the next round, which I thought must mean we're the better team so I thought I'd won, but Jones has insisted double or nothing. We have to win this game. Which isn't looking particularly promising. Kick it! Aim for that little white net."

"Well," Daniel wiggled his butt back slightly in the couch and started to massage her shoulders. "I'm finished with my translation now."

"Mmm, that's nice," she said in response to both his actions and words.

"So, how about we forget about the game and have a play ourselves."

"Hmm?" Vala turned her head slightly towards him, her eyes still very much on the soccer.

Daniel continued his ministrations on her shoulders, leaning forward to gently kiss her neck, smiling at the shiver he felt against his lips.

"Come play," he whispered in her ear. "There'll be balls, tackles and any other dirty sports metaphors that we can think of." He chuckled, his breath tickling her skin.

"That's very tempting darling," Vala confessed, unconsciously leaning into Daniel's warmth, her hand finding his thigh. "A naked you does beat 11 men running around in little red shorts."

"I'll let you blow my whistle." Daniel wiggled his eyebrows as Vala burst out laughing, attention fully on Daniel.

"That was terrible." She was still laughing as she pulled him into a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his arms slipped around her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss turned from playful to passionate in seconds.

"Bedroom," Daniel growled. He grabbed her hand and practically ran down the hall.

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

"Vala!"

She paused mid- conversation with Daniel, as the British accent reached her from down the SGC corridor. Turning she spotted a smiling Lt. Jones jogging up to them.

"Dave," she smiled, waiting for him to catch them up.

"Vala, Dr Jackson," he greeted. "Tough game last night."

"Did we lose?"

"Yeeaah, 2-1. Didn't you watch it?"

"Well, I watched some of it but got caught up in another game." She winked at him before turning to a scowling Daniel, batting her eyelids. "Would you pay the nice man $40, darling?"

"Where's your purse?" he grumbled, already reaching into his pants pocket.

"Another game?" the oblivious man asked, accepting the bills from a reluctant Daniel. "Still soccer?"

"Oh no, one which is much more fun," she laughed, before wiggling her eyebrows. "This one I got to win. Three times."

With that, she turned, swished her pony tails and walked away, leaving two blushing men in her wake.


End file.
